Sacrifice
by OtakuObsessed
Summary: Human high school AU! Lilli is a foreign exchange student. Natalya is a crazy obsessive phycopath. One day, shy little Lilli saves Natalya, and they become fast friends. But, of course, there are obstacles. I do not own Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia, though honestly, that would be Awesome!

"Class, we have a new student today! Her name is Lilli

Zwingli and she is a transfer from the small country of Liechenstein. Please welcome her into not only our school, but our country as well," the teacher announced. The girl bowed politely, shoulder length blond hair getting into her green eyes. Her blond hair had a purple ribbon in it, seemingly serving no purpose. She wore a pink dress with simple black flats, both of which complemented her complexion.

"Hallo," she said, her German accent heavy," My name is Lilli und my older brother is Vash. We both moved here recently. America is so much different than Liechenstein and Switzerland. The crime rates are so low there..." She blushed when she realized she was rambling. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ramble. Please excuse me,"

She hurried to a random empty seat, which so happened to be next to Natalya Braginski, a psychopathic girl who is obsessed with her older brother, Ivan. Everyone stared at Lilli.

"Why would you sit there of all spots?" Some boy whispered to her.

"What's wrong with this seat?"

"It's next...to...her," Lilli looked to where he was pointing. She honestly saw nothing wrong with the girl he was pointing at.

"I think I'll sit here,"

"Don't say I didn't warn you..."

Natalya didn't care for this class. She didn't care about the new foreign girl (she was foreign herself). She didn't care that the other students were warning the poor girl about her. All she cared about was her dear big brother, Ivan. She admitted that her obsession was unhealthy, but she honestly didn't care enough to fix it.

The bell rang and the students practically ran out of the room. Lilli walked slower, and met a handsome boy, with striking similarities. He looked like the protective older brother type.

"Hallo, big bruder," she greeted him.

"Come along now Lilli," and they walked away.

Would Natalya's brother ever do that for her? Doubtful. Speak of the devil, there he was now, walking to class with two of his friends, (more like subordinates) Toris and Raivas.

"Big brother!" She called, racing after him. A look of sheer terror crossed his face as he took off running, leaving his poor friends to defend themselves. But Natalya overlooked them and easily caught up to Ivan, tackling him to the ground.

"Big brother! Lets become one! You know you want to, why do you have to be such a jerk all of the time? I want you to marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me,"

"Go away. Go away. Go away," he cried. Then, inside Ivan, something snapped and he stood up briskly, glaring at his little sister. An evil aura surrounded him as he took out what appeared to be a faucet pipe. He raised it high above his head.

Natalya watched helplessly on the floor as her own beloved brother prepared to strike her. She closed her eyes as he swung his arm down, perhaps wij all his strength. Everything happened so fast. A faint cry of 'no'. Another louder cry of "stop". Finally, a heavy thud. But no pain. Natalya slowly opened her eyes, too scared to look. Lilli was crouched over her body, with tears of pain in her eyes. She smiled faintly before slumping onto Natalya, unconscious.

"You bastard!" Vash screamed, lunging himself at Ivan. Ivan sent a roundhouse kick into his stomach, knocking Vash against the lockers on the other side of the hallway. Ivan trudged away silently, smirking at his victory.

"Stupid girl," Natalya muttered darkly to the girl on her arms. "I better take her to the infirmary,"

Natalya stayed with Lilli all throughout the day. She didn't regain conscious for three hours. Natalya didn't know why she stayed. She could have dropped her off and made her way to her next class. She was just an exchange student. They hadn't even shared a word, until now.

" Bruder? Wo ist mein großer Bruder?" Lilli asked when she gained conscious.

"Ihr Bruder ging zurück in die Klasse, sondern erst nach mir schrecklichen Drohungen, wenn ich etwas tat oder Ihr Zustand wurde immer schlimmer," the nurse answered, almost boredly.

"Danke," Lilli replied.

"You speak German?" Natalya asked the nurse, surprised. The nurse turned and smiled at her.

"Speak just about every major language, dear,"

"Нават Беларусь? Гэта з'яўляецца даволі дзіўным. Так што ты сказала ліса?"

"Мой брат пайшоў назад у клас, але толькі пасля майго страшныя пагрозы, калі я нешта або ваш стан пагаршаецца, that is what I said. You two can go back to class now,"

Lilli looked at Natalya as if she had just noticed she was there.

"Um...D-danke..." Lilli stuttered. Natalya looked at her bewildered.

"What are you thanking me for? I should be thanking you!" Natalya's face turned sour again," though you didn't have to throw yourself in danger. That was a really stupid thing to do,"

Lilli smiled sheepishly and hung her head. "I honestly don't know why I did what I did. I guess big Brother's protective nature is rubbing off on me,"

"We'll, the way your doing it, you'll get killed," Natalya shot back. Lilli now looked completely crestfallen, and Natalya started to panic.

"But it was a brave thing to do and for that I thank you "

Lilli smiled again.

This is my first non-crossover and my second story. If you can't tell this is a BelarusxLiechtenstein story. This pairing is my Yuri OTP. I'm not exactly sure why. So please, tell me what you think! No flames please. Etc. etc. erm... Oh right translations!

German : " Bruder? Wo ist mein großer Bruder

English: Brother? Where is my big brother?

German:

Ihr Bruder ging zurück in die Klasse, sondern erst nach mir schrecklichen Drohungen, wenn ich etwas tat oder Ihr Zustand wurde immer schlimmer

English: your brother went back to class, but only after telling me terrible threats if you were harmed or your condition got worse.

Belarusian:Нават Беларусь? Гэта з'яўляецца даволі дзіўным. Так што ты сказала ліса?

English: even Belarusian? That's pretty awesome. So what did you tell Lilli?

Belarusian: Мой брат пайшоў назад у клас, але толькі пасля майго страшныя пагрозы, калі я нешта або ваш стан пагаршаецца,

English: your brother went back to class, but only after telling me terrible threats if you were harmed or your condition got worse.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hetalia. Other wise this wouldn't be a fanfic. Duh.

Warnings: Hints of SuFin and RusAme. Cussing.

From then on, Natalya became Lilli's second protector (though neither of them realized it). They would walk to each class together (as they had all the same classes except for two), eat lunch together, walk home together(they lived across the street from each other). So much that Lilli's older overprotective brother put his trust in Natalya's hands when he wasn't around.

"Hallo," Lilli greeted as Natalya caught up with her on their daily walks to school

"Lilli, privyet," Natalya greeted back. "Say, Lilli, would you like to hang out somewhere after school? We go somewhere to eat or something..."

"Oh, sure," Lilli answered, almost too quickly. "I'd love to!"

"Where are you going after school, Lilli?" Vash asked, appearing next to them.

"I'm going to hang out with Natalya, big bruder,"

"Hmmmm...okay. Be safe. Watch for cars. Don't leave Natalya's side. Don't talk to strangers. Don't pick up any strays, but if you do, pick up another one because it deserves friends. Don't go into dark alleyways. Don't-"

"I know, Big Bruder. Don't worry, Natalya will protect me,"

"She better," Vash growled under his breath.

"Okay, but be back at 8:00 sharp. No later. And please be careful,"

The end of the day came, and Natalya met Lilli at the gate.

"So Lilli, where would you like to go?" Natalya asked as they walked into town.

"We could go eat at a cafe or something ," Lilli replied.

"Sounds good,"

"Wunderbar," Lilli said and giggled. Natalya gave her a strange look.

"I speak only Belarusian and English. Unless that is the name of the cafe you want to go to,"

"It simply means 'wonderful'"

"Oh,"

"If you want, I can teach you German. Technically, I am from Liechtenstein, a country next to Switzerland. Vash is Swiss," Lilli rambled on and on about her home country and Natalya listened intently, and it sounded like a beautiful county.

"So what about your country?"

"My country is Belarus, a country next to Russia and Ukraine. My big sister is Ukrainian, and big brother is Russian. Belarus is... cold. Almost as cold as Russia. There isn't much to tell about it,"

"Oh," Lilli said, sounding a little disappointed. They arrived at the cafe called," Swedish Cafe? That's so original," Natalya said, rolling her eyes. "This place is... Quaint. This is where you want to eat? Are you sure Lilli?" A shadow of doubt crosse Natalya's face and Lilli looked down, embarrassed.

"We don't have to if you dont want to..."

Natalya started to panic. She didn't want to break her one and only friend's heart.

"No, no! It's fine! If you like it hen it must be good!" She said quickly, trying to get Lilli to smile again. Lilli looked up shyly at Natalya through her bangs.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her eyes big. Natalya's heart melted a little bit. She has forgotten how sensitive and fragile Lilli could be.

"I'm positive,"

"Okay!" Lilli perked up instantly. Thy walked through the glass door and was instantly greeted by a tall Swedish man.

"H'llo," he said in a thick Swedish accent, his voice deep.

"Hallo, Berwald," Lilli greeted back.

"You know him?" Natalya asked Lilli, surprised.

"Yes, Berwald's father owns this cafe. Berwald and his boyfriend, Tino, hang out here everyday. And also, Berwald is in my 2nd block class,"

"Hi, guys!"?a bright and cheery boy came out from the kitchen. He hugged Berwald from behind, then shook Lilli's hand enthusiastically. He simply nodded at Natalya, though.

"Privyet, Finnish boy," she said.

"H-hi, Natalya. Please don't hurt me..." He added shakily, and ran back to the kitchen.

"I will not hurt the Finn. He did nothing..." Natalya sounded kind of disappointed.

"Don't worry, Natalya, I'm sure Tino will warm up to you eventually, just like he did to Berwald, right, Berwald?"

"...Ja..."

"See?" Lilli led her over to a table and sat down, beckoning for her to sit across from her. Berwald stood poised by her side with a pen an a pad of paper, ready to take their order.

"Let's see, I'll have Earl Grey Tea, with a scone, please," Lilli ordered. Natalya made a look of disgust.

"Ugh, how can you eat that crap? Plus, drink that shitty english tea? I thought this was a Swedish restaurant? Why do they sell English food?"

"It's not that bad. It only tastes bad when Mr. Arthur cooks it," Lilli giggled. Natalya pursed her lips.

"Well, if you say so. Ill have some pita and hummus please, along with water," Natalya ordered immediately.

"Ja," Berwald said, walking away.

"Heheh, you're the one to talk, getting Greek and Lebanese food here. Are you a fan?"

"Not particularly, I just decided to try something new," Natalya said passively.

"Oh, then you should try the tea. It's very good here. It is probably the best I ever had,"

"I might take a small sip...maybe,"

The food arrived, and Natalya was fretting over Lilli's tea.

"It's too hot! You will burn your tongue!"

"It's fine, really... Oh! But maybe you can have first sip," Lilli chuckled. Natalya took a tiny sip of Lilli's tea.

"How is it?" Lilli asked. Natalya's face was indifferent.

"It was okay... I'm not really one for tea though..." She handed the cup back to Lilli. "Have you ever had pita? Or hummus?" Lilli shook her head. Natalya smiled and scooped some hummus onto a pita half.

"Here, try it," she commanded.

Lilli took a surprisingly big bite, and widened her eyes in surprise.

"It's delicious!" She cried, causing Natalya to laugh.

"You never cease to amaze me,"

~~~^J^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How was your date?" Vash asked as Lilli got home.

"It wasn't a date, big bruder," Lilli responded, blushing like mad.

"She seems to have a small crush on you. I just hope she doesn't try anything," Vash growled at the thought," I might just have to kill her," Lilli giggled.

"Don't worry, bruder. Natalya won't try anything,"

~~~~~~~~~~=.=~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natalya got home, and ran straight to her bedroom, completely avoiding Ivan, who had tried to greet her. Wee since Ivan ha hit Lilli, Natalya had completely avoided him. It was nice at first, but now he was starting to get sad, and lonely.

Sure he had his boyfriend, Alfred, who visited everyday. But it just wasn't the same.

He knocked on Natalya's door.

"Syestra, please, do not ignore me. I am sorry," he pressed his ear to the door to listen for any signs of acknowledgment. None.

"Natalya, please..." He faltered. He heard heavy footsteps approach and he back away from the door. The door lurched open angrily and Natalya's pissed off face appeared. Ivan gulped, swallowing his pride.

"I am sorry I tried to hurt you," Ivan apologized immediately. Natalya scowled.

"It is not because you tried to hit me. It is because you succeeded in hitting Lilli, very hard. I would have rather you kill me than lay a finger (or faucet pipe) on her,"

"I am not sorry for hitting little German girl. She got in way,"Ivan explained, his english becoming broken.

"She protected me! She didn't get in the way! Your fault for tryin to hurt me," Natalya took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"I cannot forgive you for hurting Lilli. Tomorrow, I am packing my bags and leaving this hellhole. I will go live with Lilli, if that is okay with her brother, who is more of a big brother than you will ever be," Natalya said coldly. She slammed the door in his face.

Tears rolled down Ivan's face. First, his big syestra, Katyusha, moves away. Now his little syestra hates him with all her guys and is moving out of the house!

Perhaps, it can be stopped. Perhaps, he wouldn't be all alone. He giggled childishly, a brilliant idea forming in his head.

'Yes,' Ivan thought, 'then I wouldn't be all alone,'


	3. Chapter 3

IM SORRY! I had this all done and I was about to copy and paste to Fanfiction but I accidentally deleted it! X-X so I had to completely retype it and I was, like, really upset. So anyway, while I was mad at myself and my iPod, I wrote in my notebook lots and lots. I now have 45 pages front and back, all handwritten by yours truly. Well, enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form.

Warnings: none that I know of.

Lilli was eating dinner when she got the text from Natalya. She hesitated before asking her big brother.

"Big Bruder..." She began.

"Yes Lilli?" He responded, turning to her to show that she had his full attention.

"I was wondering if Natalya could live with us. She's having...family issues and needs a place to stay," Lilli gave Vash her puppy eyes while Vash thought it over.

"I don't know, Lilli,"

"Oh please Bruder, please?" She all but begged. Vash sighed, and smiled at his beloved little sister.

"When?"

"She wishes to leave as soon as possible, so tomorrow,"

"Fine. Tomorrow you will go over there an help her move. She can have the guest room," Vash sighed, caving in.

Lilli silently cheered and texted Natalya back.

Ivan grabbed a gym bag and started filling it with his necessities. Crowbar (you never know), lock picking set (he was almost positive he'd need this), rope, gag, chains, etc.

Ivan crept up to Natalya's room and tried the door knob. Locked, just as expected. He pressed his ear up to the door. He could hear soft snoring from with in. He pulled out his lock picks and, as quietly as possible, picked the lock. A few minutes later, he heard the soft click and Ivan let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He opened the door and casually walked up to Natalya's bed. He shook her awake in what seemed to be a terrified manner.

"Natalya, wake up!" He whispered in a scared tone. She sat up groggily.

"Huh?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Follow me, there's someone in the house!" He said, causing Natalya to start panicking.

"Shush, syestra, don't make too much noise. I know of a safe place, follow me," he beckoned her to the door and she nodded, swiftly following him down the hallway, down the steps, around the living room, through the kitchen, down to the basement. He pulled a lever and a door opened. He walked up to a second door within the room and punched numbers into the keypad. A confirmation beep sounded and the steel door opened.

"Quickly, get in!" He all but shoved Natalya in the small room.

"I will be back, stay here, no worries, da?" Natalya nodded, and with that, Ivan left the room, shutting and locking the door. Natalya waited. An waited. And waited. For her big brother to return. He didn't, and eventually, she fell asleep on the small twin sized bed that was provided.

The next morning, the doorbell rang. Ivan ran to open it. A young girl with short blonde hair stood at the door.

"Hallo, Guten Morgen," the girl greeted.

"Privyet, you must be miss Zwingli. It's a pleasure to meet you,"

The girl blushed. "Oh no, it's fine just to call me Lilli. And the pleasures all mine. I'm here to help Natalya pack, actually,"

Ivan gave her a look of regret.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Natalya isn't here,"

"Oh, well, do you know when she'll be back?" A look of sadness filled Ivan's eyes.

"I'm quite surprised she didn't tell you. Last night our syestra in Ukraine called and asked her to love with her, instead. I'm sorry you were not informed earlier. She already left,"

"What!?" Lilli squeaked out, not quite believing her ears. "Then why'd she ask to live with us?"

"She got the call after she texted you, perhaps she just didn't want to say goodbye to you," Lilli slumped on the couch.

"I don't believe this," Lilli said, more to herself, "Why would she just up and leave?" Lilli stood up abruptly and fled from the house, tears spilling from her eyes.

She burst to her house and ran straight to her room, locking the door. She collapsed in her bed and let out body-wracking sobs. A knock sounded through her door.

"Lilli? Are you okay? Lilli, what's wrong?" She heard her brothers voice, but it barely registered.

"Go away!" She yelled at her brother, something she never did.

"Lilli..."he mumbled, walking away. She'll come to him in her own time.

Two hours later, Lilli had reduced her loud, heartbreaking sobs to quiet(er) sniveling. Another knock sounded at her bedroom door. This time she answered it.

"Lilli, what happened?" Vash asked, enveloping her into his version of a comforting hug as she tried to explain without bursting into tears again.

"That's terrible!" Vash exclaimed, Lilli having finished her story. Lilli nodded sadly.

"Come on, lets go have some tea,"

Natalya waited for hours after she woke, and was now bored out of her mind. Finally, Big brother Ivan walked in. Natalya jumped up.

"Big brother, you're back!" She cried and envelope him into a hug. He didn't hug back.

"Big Brother? What's wrong?" She said, glancing up at him worriedly. His lips curled up into a menacing smile. He seemed to be murmuring something. She leaned in as to hear him better.

"...never be alone again. Forever mine. We will have fun, da? Da. " Natalya's eyes widened as she suddenly realized what he was going to do.

"Big Brother, you can't keep me forever! No!" Ivan turned to her.

"I will prove you wrong, da? Do not worry, you will be safe. Think of this as your new room that you cannot leave," he bent down and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye Syestra. I will see you tomorrow, da?" He turned and left, the steel door shutting behind him.

Natalya kicked and screamed and punched the door. She had been doing this for hours on end. Eventually, she gave up, having exhausted herself, she slumped against the wall. She shut her eyes in pure exhaustion, when she heard the door open, in which she immediately snapped them open and got into a defensive position. Ivan merely laughed. He smiled coldly.

"Syestra, you have been naughty, trying to escape. You shall be punished," he tapped his chin in thought. "Hmm...what should your punishment be?"

"Haven't you 'punished' me enough?" Natalya spat. Ivan frowned, but the cold smile soon returned. He reached into a pocket on the inside of his long tan coat and pulled out something long and silver, with blood stains decorating it.

"You will learn not to speak unless told to," Ivan swung his lead pipe sideways, catching Natalya's arm. She screamed on impact. He then swung for her legs. For what seemed like hours, Ivan relentlessly beat her, making sure to not break any bones, or hit any vital organs.

Eventually he stopped. Natalya's beaten and bloody body lay unconscious at his feet. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Proschayte, Syestra, sweet dreams," he whispered, and left the small room.

Natalya had long passed out from pain, and was whimpering in her unconscious state.

She dreamed, while unconscious, about a beautiful green field , with majestic mountains in the distance. Beautiful flowers were everywhere, especially sunflowers and roses.

This probably wasn't a place you could find in America, or Belarus, or any other country on the world. This field was... unworldly. This land looked pure, untouched.

Natalya smiled softly as a soft breeze swept passed her.

"Syestra..." A voice called. Natalya turned to the direction of the voice. In front of her was her big sister, Katyusha. Katyusha, in all her glory. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran and engulfed her into a hug. Just as she remembered her. From her "large tracts of land" to her short platinum blonde hair, even her beautiful eyes. Right behind her was Lilli. Natalya nearly choked of happiness. Lilli smiled sweetly and waved.

But all to soon, the dream ended, and Natalya woke up, extremely sore and stiff. In fact, she couldn't move without hurting.

Eventually, she managed to haul herself up on her bed and fall into an uneasy and dreamless sleep.


End file.
